


In the Garden

by dreamiflame



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi, Vampire!Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-14
Updated: 2002-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samwise Gamgee had always wanted to see the Elves, more than anything. But now, faced with an entire city full of Elves, he was starting to question the wisdom of that wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is simultaneously so embarrassing and so awesome. Okay. So back in the day, when Fellowship of the Ring was the only movie out and we were all going a little nuts wanting more, some of us started reading the books. No, not just the trilogy, all the books. Unfinished Tales and all.
> 
> There are canonical vampires in Middle Earth. From there, it was a short hop to Vampire!Hobbits. I think I should be apologizing, but honestly, it was so much fun to be part of.
> 
> Thanks to Molly for the beta.

Samwise Gamgee had always wanted to see the Elves, more than anything. But now, faced with an entire city full of Elves, he was starting to question the wisdom of that wish.

The Elves were truly beautiful, just as Mr. Bilbo's stories had always said, but their height combined with their unfamiliar customs made Sam shy. So he stayed close to Mr. Frodo, hiding from most of the unearthly inhabitants of Rivendell as much as possible.

It didn't help that the Elves kept seeking him out.

Glorfindel, the elf who had lent his horse to Mr. Frodo was a frequent visitor, and always spoke kindly to Sam as well, though Sam had a tendency to turn red and stumble over his words whenever addressed. And Lord Elrond was very kind as well. Logically, Sam knew he had nothing to be afraid of, but there was something, a feeling he got from the Elves that made him wary.

Strider, Merry and Pippin had no such qualms about the Elves. The three of them were constantly among the fey creatures, Strider speaking easily in their lilting tongue, and Merry and Pippin asking questions and pestering. The Elves for the most part were very kind to the hobbits, answering them patiently and listening to them for hours. Still, Sam just could not bring himself to feel comfortable among such giant beings, tall and lovely as the trees they dwelt among.

Earlier, Mr. Frodo had sent him away, wanting to sleep. And Sam had gone, though he felt uncomfortable wandering the large halls of Rivendell. So he found his way out of one of the many openings into the extensive gardens, hoping that the familiar surroundings of flowers and plants would put his mind more at ease.

The gardens were beautiful by moonlight, and Sam roamed easily along the myraid pathways, admiring the varied plants. He knelt to examine the roots of a rosebush more closely, filled with admiration for whomever tended the gardens. They were truly magnificent, and Sam felt a wave of longing for his own little garden at Bagshot Row, and Mr. Frodo's much larger one at Bag End. He sank his fingers into the soil, testing the texture of the ground. Satisfied, he straightened and brushed off his hands, moving along the pebbled walkway.

There were many twists and turns in this garden, and several little alcoves. One of the latter was coming up to Sam's right and he walked eagerly to it, knowing from looking down from Mr. Frodo's balcony that the little cul-de-sacs held some of the most beautiful and rare flowers. He had seen several varieties he was sure grew no where else, and the gardener within him was eager to examine them.

He rounded the corner from the main pathway, and gasped. Before him, Strider was locked in the embrace of one of the elves, a blond Sam had never seen before. The human's eyes were closed, and his face was twisted in pleasure. The other male's mouth was fastened to Strider's neck, drinking from his veins. Neither seemed to notice the intrusion, and Sam held his breath as he inched backwards, using all his skill to keep from making any noise.

It didn't help. The Elf's blue eyes opened suddenly, and locked on him, and Sam had never felt so small in his entire life. He froze, staring back at the unearthly beauty as the vampire lifted his head and licked his lips. Strider groaned, and opened his eyes.

The human appeared dazed as he looked up to the Elf, who smiled down faintly at him for a moment before returning his eyes to Sam. This time Strider followed his gaze, and smiled at Sam. "Good evening, Master Samwise." His voice, which had always been soft, was even huskier now. Sam shivered, suddenly afraid of the dark-haired man. Strider straightened up, and unwrapped his arms from the slighter Elf. "This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

The Elf-Legolas, Sam tested the name in his mind, smiled at Sam and moved close to the frightened hobbit. "A pleasure," he said softly, and dropped to his knees next to Sam, offering his hand. Hesitantly, Sam took his hand and shook it quickly, then went to pull away, only to be thwarted in that ambition when Legolas kept a hold of his hand. "What's your name?" the Elf asked, still holding Sam's gaze.

Sam swallowed hard twice before he could speak. "Samwise Gamgee, sir." He gasped out loud as Legolas lifted Sam's hand and brushed his lips over the back of it.

"Samwise. Are you enjoying the gardens, Samwise?" Sam nodded, aware that the elf sounded amused. Legolas smiled at him, sharp canines gleaming in the low light. "Are you afraid of me, Samwise?"

Sam could feel his eyes impossibly wide, and he tried to unobtrusively pull his hand away. The Elf kept a firm grip upon it, and Sam swallowed again. "Yes," he breathed, and felt movement behind him, as Strider knelt at his back. The human's large hands came up to rest on Sam's hips, drawing him back to lean slightly upon the larger man's chest. Legolas moved closer, his free hand coming up to caress Sam's cheek.

The blond's fingers were soft and cool on his flushed face, and Sam shivered as they traced his face gently. "You fear me, yet you do not flee."

"I can't!" Sam blurted out, and blushed as Strider laughed against his ear. Legolas leaned forward, and Sam shrank back, then gasped as the Elf went over his head, kissing the man behind him. He watched, fascinated at their beauty. They broke apart, finally, and the blond looked down upon him, lips swollen and wet, and Sam thought that no story could ever do this loveliness justice. Legolas smiled down at him, and let his hand go, reaching to cup Sam's face with both hands.

"Do you still wish to flee, little one?" Sam shook his head, feeling his fear leaving him. Perhaps it was only part of the Elf's spell, but he suddenly wanted to be the one in the vampire's arms. Legolas' smile widened, then he leaned down, and touched his lips to Sam's. The hobbit gasped, which allowed the Elf access to his mouth. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as Legolas kissed him for a long moment, tongue moving in gentle intoxicating circles around his own. He was barely aware of Strider's heat behind him, or the human's hands, so it was surprise to have Legolas lift his head and find himself suddenly naked. He shivered, feeling the cold air now, and Strider's large hands came up to stroke over his chest and hips, heating his chilled skin back up. Legolas smiled down at the moaning Sam who was clutching Strider's shirt behind him for support.

"You must be careful, Strider. He's not fragile, but we wouldn't want to break him." The Elf's words were distant to Sam, and he struggled to find a way through the haze of lust in his mind to understand them. Then Legolas' hand found his hardness and Sam couldn't think anymore at all.

Strider's hand joined Legolas' and Sam whimpered, thrusting into their grasp. He whined softly as they released him, and opened his eyes slightly as he felt himself being turned about. Legolas guided him into the Elf's lap, leaning against the slender chest. Sam looked up at Strider, just in time to have the human lean down and kiss him, plucking gently at his aroused nipples. The kiss and the sparks of pleasure shooting from his nipples almost, but not quite covered the pain as Legolas bit delicately into his neck and began drinking. Strider took Sam again in hand and Sam moaned, rocking into the Ranger's rhythm. Legolas cupped his sack and stroked lightly and Sam sobbed as he came hard, and felt himself growing weaker. He sagged in Legolas' arms and dimly felt the Elf release his neck. Strider and Legolas were talking very far away from him, and Sam drifted in the dark, aware that his heartbeat was much slower than normal. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy, and Sam was suddenly felt very cold.

Vaguely he could feel liquid against his mouth and he opened his lips and swallowed, then kept swallowing, drinking down the rich fluid. It seemed almost to choke him, and yet he couldn't get enough, and then there was nothing.

Sam woke back up slowly, by degrees, away that he was dressed again, and lying against a warm chest: Strider's. The Ranger was talking quietly yet fervently, and Sam could hear Legolas responding at times. He opened his eyes and blinked, marveling at the brilliance of the stars. Strider glanced down at him and Sam realized that whatever else the Ranger was, he was a noble man. He reached up a hand and touched Strider's cheek softly, and was surprised when a hot tear fell against his cheek. "What's wrong, Strider?"

Legolas moved into Sam's view and he gasped, astonished at the light that shone from the Elf. It was a light threaded through with shadows, and Sam knew suddenly that he wasn't just a plain hobbit anymore. "What did you do to me, sir?"

"He took too much." Strider's voice was slightly bitter, and he cradled Sam against him, his eyes accusing as he looked at Legolas. "He wanted a taste, he said, but he took too much, so he made you like him."

"It wasn't intentional, Aragorn. You know that." Legolas brushed a lock of hair away from Sam's face and smiled down at him. "It won't be too bad, Samwise. You may even enjoy it."

Sam nodded, and looked up at Strider. "I'm hungry," he said, and realized it was the truth. Strider, or had Legolas called him Aragorn, sighed and lifted Sam closer, presenting his neck to the Hobbit. Sam could feel his teeth extend and he latched onto Strider's neck, and began drinking, feeling the cool night breeze touch his face with the scents of the garden around them. A long moment later he pulled back, sated, and smiled up at Strider.

The Man looked a bit dazed, but set him gently on the ground, his hand lingering for a moment on Sam's shoulder before he stood. Legolas stood as well and caught Strider as he swayed. "Come, Master Samwise. Aragorn needs sleep, and you need to watch over your master, correct?" Sam nodded, and Legolas supported Strider as they walked back to the Last Homely House, and went in, leaving the garden to the moonlit night.


End file.
